


[幸村]骤雨与骗子

by Noir777



Series: 网王短篇 [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir777/pseuds/Noir777
Summary: 一场下在心里的雨
Series: 网王短篇 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009149
Kudos: 1





	[幸村]骤雨与骗子

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。
> 
> 写文bgm是真夏の雨。

雨季村时立的flag

写文bgm是真夏の雨

0.

雨水滴落的声音，是生命的奏乐。

1.

休息厅。

“唉。”

望着落地窗外的倾盆大雨，我重重地叹了口气，心中的郁结却丝毫没有减轻。

纵然知晓每到梅雨季节就不可避免会遇上这样的情况，可却偏偏是在我难得的放风时间下起大雨，仿佛是老天爷都在和我作对一般。

我讨厌这场突如其来的大雨，我讨厌这间沉闷窒息的休息厅，我讨厌这所庸庸碌碌的医院。

但我更讨厌连自由时间都被严格限制的这副病怏怏的身体。

即使是迁怒也好，即使是无理取闹也好，我都不喜欢这里的一切，所以我吐出了深埋恶意的话语：

“下吧下吧，把所有的都淹了吧。”

“呵呵。”

身旁突然传来的一声轻笑把我吓了一跳，我根本没有发现有人靠近！我急忙向声源看去，一位和我同样身着病号服披着针织外套的少年坐在我旁边的沙发上。

我本想狠狠地骂他一顿，却在对上他双眼的刹那忘却了言语。

垂至耳际的鸢尾色卷发，白皙到有些透明的肌肤，温柔却不失英气的眉眼，眸光流转的紫罗兰眼瞳，嘴角上翘的薄唇。

好吧，我承认，我就是看呆了。

毕竟我从来没见过这么漂亮的人，他比我在电视上看到的明星都要好看，就是那种无关性别的美。

然后我看见这个美人轻启双唇。

“这可会让我头疼的哦，小男孩。”

该死，这个人的声音怎么这么好听！

2.

虽然我没见过他，但我想我应该知道他是谁。

毕竟如果你有一个喜欢到处串病房的室友，你也会每天收获数不尽的“精市哥哥”、“精市哥哥”还有附带几箩筐的彩虹屁。

我才不是嫉妒他能到处跑呢！

咳，咳。总之，现在这个坐在我身旁的就是我那幼稚的室友每天都要夸上几百遍的“精市哥哥”——幸村精市。

别问我怎么知道他的全名，问就是我那傻逼室友。

反正我想说的是，我在见到他之前就已经知道关于他的一大堆信息。

立海大附中的。（对，就是那所偏差值高到爆炸连我这个长期住院都知道的私立。）

网球部部长。（话说他们网球部该不会是看脸选部长的吧？）

打网球超厉害还得了个神之子称号。（噫，这就是传说中的中二病吗？突然有点不想长大……我才没有嫉妒呢！）

画画超好看。（嘛的确就是长得一副艺术家范儿，我才没有羡慕我那傻人有傻福的室友拿到的画呢！）

喜欢花花草草。（身为男孩子怎么能像女孩子一样喜欢这些娇弱的玩意！男子汉就应该喜欢坦克飞机才对！）

喜欢吃烤鱼。（噫，鱼那种一堆刺的东西哪里好吃了。）

长得超漂亮。（我愚蠢的室友哦我终于发现你好歹有一个眼光不错的优点了。）

说话超好听。（嘛的确这个声音听上去就有些迷乎乎的，这难道就是大人说的醉了？）

性格超棒。（与其说性格棒不如说长成这样他不管干啥都会原谅了……）

去年冬天入院。（才一年不到就入院时间来说我才是前辈！）

格……格巴拉巴拉啥病。（不是我记不住是我那白痴室友记不住！不是我！）

啧。

我怎么记住了这么多，都怪我那呆瓜室友！都是他的错！

3.

即使他长得再好看，声音再好听，我也不会原谅他刚刚对我的嘲笑！

绝不会！

“对，对不起。”

我的舌头你给我振作啊！你怎么能发出这么软弱的声音！还有你为什么要道歉啊！明明是他先打扰我的！

“这句话应该是我说才对，打扰到你了吗？”似乎是为了照顾我的身高，他头向下一侧，鬓发轻扫脸颊，剔透的眼瞳中满是包容。

这就是传说中的歪头杀吗？！我才不会中招，你就是打扰到我了！

“没，没有，刚好我也有些，有些无聊。”

我的舌头你又在干什么？！结巴就算了你怎么能认怂！按照入院时间你才是老大啊！给我争气点！

“害羞了呢，小男孩。”他用手淹着唇角想掩饰什么，可微弯的双眼却满是笑意，而且神奇的是我居然一点生气的念头也没有。

啧，小爷我医院一霸的形象彻底没了。

不行为了挽回声誉我必须给他下个马威让他知道谁才是医院的大王！

“……你来这里做什么？”

我竟然开始为我的舌头没有结巴感到欣慰了。

“你来这里做什么，我就来这里做什么。”他单手撑脸，语气轻快，那双眼睛似乎把我看透了一般，“所以你是来做什么的呢？”

什么嘛，反问太狡猾了！我有些生气地鼓起脸颊，撇开脸不想看他，但我知道只是有点害怕那双好像看到我内心深处的眼瞳。而且他说的都是什么话，他来这里的目的怎么可能和我一样呢？像他这样被人喜欢的人怎么可能会和我一样？果然大人都会撒谎。

“我没有撒谎哦。”

“哈？”他怎么知道我在想什么？被疑惑填满的我忘记了刚才的回避莫名其妙地看向他，却再度望进那双了然于心的紫罗兰宝石。

他向我笑了一下，松开撑着脸颊的手，直起身子看向落地窗外的倾盆大雨，带着点调侃开口：

“我也是偷溜出来透气的。”

4.

“你呀，就不能学学您最喜欢的‘精市哥哥’吗？不要一天到晚给我添麻烦了。”

护士姐姐在我病房里已经不知道对我那呆子室友说了多少遍这句话了。

没错，他早就成了护士姐姐口中的“别人家的孩子”了，这样的他竟然会想偷溜？这种反差就像是一个一直考100的学神突然要说要作弊一样。

而且最重要的是，什么叫“也”？

说得好像我和他一样，我们怎么可能一样？！

小爷我才不是偷溜出来的！护士姐姐不在就代表我可以出门！这才不是偷溜！我是正大光明出来的！

……不过透气倒是说对了。

算了，小爷不跟他计较，谁叫他勾起了我的好奇心呢？

“你也会偷溜出来？” 

“毕竟一个人的房间太寂寞了不是吗？”他眉毛微挑好整以暇看我。

虽然我看不到自己的脸，但双颊骤然上升的温度已经告诉了我答案。

……谁寂寞了？！为什么你要一副看穿我的模样？我一点都不寂寞！一点都不！

“是是，是我寂寞了。”他噗嗤一声笑出来，再次把目光移开投向窗外，“一个人的病房也太压抑了不是吗？”

这还差不多。终于扳回一城的我抬起下巴学他看向窗外。

种满了庭院的绣球花会在太阳底下摇曳生姿，颜色各异的花朵会争奇斗艳。而且最重要的，在这片花园的背后正是医院大门的一角——那是我渴望了许久却不曾靠近的地方。纵然我不喜欢这种娇嫩的花，但只要能靠近大门一点，我就仿佛能感受到自己离自由近了一点。

……原本应该是这样的。

现在的天空被阴云笼罩，看不清的雨帘笔直坠下，豆大的雨滴打得柔弱的绣球花不停摇摆，零落的花瓣撒了一地，连那道门也彻底被雨幕掩盖。

或者说在这样的雨天里，那扇门仿佛从不存在。

突然间我想起我那蠢蛋室友说的一件事，不由向他的方向瞟了一眼。

不知道是看入迷了还是单纯没注意我的视线，他望向花园的双眼似是被雨幕感染般看不真切，平淡的微笑好像什么也入不了他的眼动摇不了他的心。

完美的不像个被困在这里的病人。

啧，真是碍眼。

我不喜欢他那副一切都没什么了不起的表情，明明是病人那就应该有病人的样子——惶恐不安，担惊受怕，憔悴干瘦，最终枯萎在这个苍白的牢笼。所以我妄图用最恶毒的言语撕破他的假面：

“在手术前遇到这场骤雨，你可真是倒霉呢。”

“对吧，不被神爱的神之子大人？”

5.

——放心吧，我们一定会尽全力治疗你的。

骗子，这句话我耳朵已经听到长茧了。

——听医生的话才能快快出院哦。

骗子，你们从来不允许我出院。

——我们会经常来看你的，我们是一辈子的好朋友！

骗子，你们都已经忘了我和别人玩去了。

——我们会等你一起毕业的，这是约定哦！

骗子，你们早就忘记了约定已经不在那里了。

——今天气色不错啊，看来你的病很快就会好了。

骗子，我的身体根本就没有好转过。

——你想出去玩？等你把身体养好才能出去哦。

骗子，现在的我连病房都出不去。

——做了这个手术就能恢复健康了哦，成为飞行员也不是问题了呢。

骗子，你明明和爸爸妈妈说我的身体不可能恢复成正常水平。

——没事的，活着就有希望。

骗子，就这样苟延残喘也算正常地活着吗？

——每个孩子都是被神祝福的。

骗子，神早就已经抛弃我了。

骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子骗子。

——我会好起来。

——我会重新恢复健康。

——我会走出这间病院。

——我会和朋友们一起拍毕业照。

——我会成为全国知名的运动员。

骗子是我？我是骗子。

但如果我不骗自己，我要如何相信我只是倒霉而已？

我讨厌骗子。

我讨厌自己。

6.

我看见他惊讶回头。

我看见他瞳孔微缩。

我看见他双唇微启。

没错，斥责吧，痛哭吧，愤怒吧，悲伤吧，这才是生活在这里的囚人应有的模样。

你那副骗子面具根本骗不过我。

你看，真相就是这么残酷。手术前遇到这场要淹没一切的暴雨就是老天给你的暗示，我们都不过是神明的弃子。

“噗嗤——”

……嗯？

“抱歉抱歉，没想到这个称号竟然被这么多人知道。”他用手指将耳边的碎发撩起，眼神似乎看向花园又似乎在看什么更远的东西，“神之子什么，听起来感觉小孩子气似的，有点害羞呢。”

……这是重点？而且你那自信里还隐隐带着点骄傲的微笑哪里能看出来害羞？明明神之子这么拉风的外号你竟然嫌它小孩子气？？

这个人有病病？

哦不，他本来就有病病。

所以格……格巴拉拉尼压病是破坏脑子的吗？

要不然一个大好少年能听不懂我的话？

突然间我不是那么讨厌他了，毕竟智商上的优势让我总是忍不住厚待这些可怜人，难怪我那蠢驴室友会喜欢上他，这就是大人所说的臭味相投吧？

“噗嗤——”

不知道为什么他看了我一眼又笑了，原本苍白的脸蛋染上了些许笑出来的红色。

虽然他有点过分但我还是选择原谅他了，谁叫他是个可怜虫呢？我决定把我的话重新解释一遍。

“这一点也不好笑啊，这场雨就是神告诉你手术不会顺利的，神之子这个称号你不觉得讽刺吗？”

“嗯，怎么说呢。”他拢了拢肩上的外套，勾起的嘴角带着点玩味，“这个称号最开始是杂志胡乱写的，他们最喜欢起这种花里胡哨吸引别人眼球的外号了。不只是我，我的队友也被起了称号，皇帝、军师、妙计天才，四个肺的男人、绅士、欺诈师，还有恶魔呢。”

我觉得可以给那些记者加个鸡腿，这些听上去就很酷啊！

“对啊，听上去就很成熟很有魄力是吧？”他煞有介事地点头，然后有些烦恼地蹙眉，“再看看我的，神之子、神之子，就像在不停强调我是个孩子呢。”

……你这样一副嫌弃的模样显得羡慕这个外号的我很傻啊。

不对，我才没有羡慕！

“所以你不喜欢这个外号？”我有些生硬地扯开这个话题，“也对，你根本就不是。”

毕竟如果是的话他就不可能在这个地方更不可能和我搭话。

“比起神之子，”他似乎没有听懂我的话，眺望着比医院大门更远的什么，眉毛舒展，自信的微笑让我隐隐感受到了压迫：

“我更想成为神。”

7.

我曾经以为我才是这间医院最狂妄的，直到我遇见了他。

就算是我也只是自封个医院一霸，这家伙一上来就直接说成为神？他脑子好不好我不知道，但他的胆子一定超级大。

虽然可怜他这么年轻就脑子不好使了，但这间医院里我不允许有人比我还狂。

“拜托，你有见过哪个神会住院的？”

“那我就是第一个。”

他完全没有意识到自己说的有多羞耻！我这个听的人都觉得不好意思了！我收回那句看见他的脸就会原谅他的一切的话，他现在的笑脸实在让人烦躁。

明明就是个骗子。

明明这间医院不存在希望与未来。

“明明就连这些花都救不了，”我指着窗外被大雨毫不留情压垮的绣球花，讽刺地拉起嘴角，“你还想当神？”

比起所谓的神，我觉得他更像是花园里的花，好不容易绽放出最美的灿烂，就被这老天爷用一场暴雨碾压磋磨断送未来。

可怜？不，我才不会可怜他，他也不会需要。

那副假面下的东西我再清楚不过，不过是自己脆弱却不肯放下的自尊和最后也是唯一残留的傲骨罢了。

真难看。

"真难看啊。"他的声音竟然和我的心声重叠了，他实在太奇怪了，明明被我这么讽刺面色也没有改变，看向我的双眼平静又蕴藏我看不懂的东西，我听见他继续开口：“这副挣扎不肯倒下的身姿，是不是很难看？”

太奇怪了。

不能让他说下去了。

不能再跟着他的步调走了。

我的脑中拉响了警报，可我却不知道为什么没有开口打断他，只是循着他再度望向窗外的视线望去。

“是啊，怎么可能不难看？被风刃割去了花瓣，被雨水压弯了花枝，被泥泞斑驳了颜色，的确狼狈到不行。”

他温柔又平静的声音在这间空荡荡的房间回响，他似乎在说窗外的绣球花，但又似乎在说其他东西。

不能再听了。

我有预感他接下来说的话是我不想听也不愿听的。

但我阻止不了，也不愿阻止。

“可这份狼狈就是她想活着的证明，不是吗？”

他转头面对我，一只手将另一边的袖子往上移，露出了藏在下面的手背。

那副图像我再清晰不过了，因为它和我因为刚才抬手拉上去的袖子而露出的遍布针孔的青黑皮肤是一样的可怖。

“再难看也好，我也不想留在原地。”

8.

——对不起，这个病我们无能为力。

不要说了。

——这次手术效果没有达到预期，恐怕得要尝试其他治疗方案。

求求你不要说了。

——治愈的可能性太低了，这个孩子恐怕……太可怜了。

求求你，求求你不要再说了。

既然一开始就是绝望，为何还要让我降生于此？

我咬紧了下唇，过去的回忆和他的话语在我头脑中交织。

留在原地？

不是我不想继续前行，而是我不被允许前行。

反正已经封死了一切可能性，那还不如就在原地苟延残喘。

但他却奇异地勾起了我的不甘心。

我见他慢条斯理地把袖子拉下，重新遮住了那片青乌。从他毫不在乎的表情我能知道，他和我不一样。他是真的从来没有为这份难看感到自卑，只是单纯不想吓到其他人罢了。

可是凭什么呢？

凭什么你就能这样毫不怨恨自己的遭遇？

凭什么你就能这样毫不在乎自己的磨难？

凭什么你就能这样毫不犹豫地说出继续前行的话语？

“不对哦。”

他仿佛再次看透我的心，眼神从我身上移开再度望向花园，唇角的笑意未曾褪去。

窗外的花枝不堪重负被压到地上。

“我怨恨过，害怕过，犹豫过，也曾一度陷入自己的世界不肯离去。”

花瓣掉入泥水被污浊浸染不见原来的绚烂。

“可我发现，如果再这样下去，那我就是真的输了。”

树叶抓住风压离去的瞬间舒展自己的身体。

“很抱歉，我的胜负心可是出乎意料地强啊。”

抖去重负的花枝重新弹起，花瓣上的泥泞被雨水冲去。

“连命运我都想赢。”

9.

哗啦啦——

哗啦啦——

哗啦啦——

10。

窒息的沉默，耳边只有刺耳的雨声。

但这个空间里难受的只有我，说出了大话的他还是一副怡然自得的模样看着窗外，嘴角的幅度就没有变过。

他是真的知道自己说了什么吗？他是真的不知道自己说了什么吗？ 

直到此刻，我终于承认，我有点羡慕他。

我羡慕他的容貌。

我羡慕他的才华。

我羡慕他的自信。

我更羡慕他挑战命运的勇气。

“可是，”最后，我还是出声打破了满室的寂静，“你凭什么认为你能赢？”

有些东西说的容易，但现实却从来不像言语那般轻浮，它会用最残酷的事实将你打压在地上，让你只能匍匐仰望它。

人之力相较于捉摸不透的命运，实在过于渺小。

“凭什么，吗？”他眺望远方的眼睛恍然间有了些许迷离，修长的手指抵住下巴，沉思了数秒指向外面，“你看到了什么？”

我不明白他想要我回答什么，在我眼前的画面还是一成不变，“黑压压的天空，阴森森的暴雨，蔫巴巴的花朵。”一副要把世界淹没的气势。

“噗。”他不知道为什么又笑了，灿烂的笑容让乌云都散去了几分，“不愧是小男孩你啊。”

“什，什么啊！”我不满地嘟起嘴，明明是他问我的，“你又看到了什么？”

“天空，骤雨，”我想要反驳他这不都一样的时候，他成功打断了我，“还有生机勃勃的花朵。”

“生机勃勃？”我严重怀疑他的病是不是影响了视觉，“你确定是生机勃勃？”

“没错哦。”他竟然还笑着点了点头，修长的手指在空中细细描绘着什么，看轮廓像是外面的花，“为了活下去，花朵汲取着落入土壤的水分，努力直起花枝，与这狂风斗争，这难道不生机勃勃吗？”

他苍白修长的手指仿佛抚摸着什么，轻柔，温和。

“小男孩你知道吗？”他突然侧头的动作让被他手指迷住的我回神，鸢尾紫的发尾摇曳，紫罗兰的瞳孔透彻到没有我的存在，“绣球花的颜色是会根据温度和土壤的酸碱度改变的哦。”

“……酸碱度？”我才不会承认身为老大的学识竟然会比小弟还要低，“啊啊酸碱度啊，我知道，就是那个酸碱度嘛！”

他淡笑不语，弯起的嘴角仿佛包容着什么。

我有些恼地催促他继续话题：“所以那又怎么样啊！”

“呵呵。”他轻笑一声，视线从我身上移开再度看向窗外，“所以啊，绣球花现在为了绽放出更美的自己，拼命地汲取来自天上的养分呢。”

他微微侧头合眼，刘海垂落眼睑，嘴角的幅度满是趣味，“这场雨后她们会有多美呢？真是期待呢。”

我决定狠心打碎他的梦：“即使她们会因为这场骤雨死去？”

我看到他睫毛微颤，缓缓睁开的双眼剔透到令我恐惧，“那也没办法。想要获得什么，就必须先付出什么，如果连苦痛都不能承受，那么就无法捧起自己渴求的。”

“所有事物，不都是如此吗？”

11.

可怕。

恐怖。

骇人。

当他尾音消散在这片空间，我感受到了彻骨的寒冷。

我以为他是爱着这些花的，他的一言一行丝毫没有遮掩他对这些花的喜爱，我似乎能看到阳光之下他对花瓣的爱怜抚摸，听到他为落花的哀叹惋惜。

可在这一刻，我似乎窥到了他骨子里的冰冷现实。

他爱着这些花，希望这些花能绽放绝美的娇艳，却也放任旁观这些花的消散。

爱怜到无情，现实到恐惧。

更何况，他口中的花同时也是他自己。

他明明只是个少年，为何会对自己严苛到这种地步？

这一瞬间我仿佛看到了他站在了悬崖之上，闭着双眼向前迈步，只为了逼自己长出翅膀翱翔天际。

“你会死吗？”

长久的沉默后，我向他问出了这句话。

这场雨之于花朵是灾难也是生机，他将要面临的手术之于他是希望也是绝望。

“呵呵，”他再次笑了起来，灿烂美丽的笑容似乎根本不知道手术对他的含义，“啊，我不会死。我不仅会活下来再次拿起球拍走上球场，还会去夺下属于我们的胜利。而且——”

他修长的手指指向窗外，指向花园，指向那座医院大门，“很快，我的队友们会为我取来荣耀，那我就更不能在这场与命运的斗争中输了啊。”

他晶莹剔透的眼瞳中闪烁着我不懂的光芒。我只知道他是如此信任着他的队友们，信任到将其作为自己向神挑战的筹码。

我身上的寒冷渐渐褪去。

明明是一个现实到了极致的人，却又浪漫到了极致。

他这个人真的矛盾到了极致。

就算是我，也开始变得不像我自己了，竟然从心底为他祈祷手术顺利。

“啊，天晴了呢。”

我听见他惊叹声中掩不住的愉悦。

12.

“幸村君？幸村君？”

一位护士呼喊着他的名字来到休息厅，看见坐在沙发上的他送了一口气，“原来你在这里啊。”

“啊里莎小姐，”他向护士扬起笑容，伸出手摇了摇，“下午好。”

“下午好——个头啊！”护士双手叉腰神情严肃，“都快到手术时间了还乱跑，你知道我发现你不在房间有多着急吗？”

“对不起对不起。”他嘴里道歉脸上却看不到任何歉意，“只是呆在病房里有些无聊了，就想来看看花。”

护士似乎是联想到什么，无奈地摇了摇头饶过了他这位淘气的病人，和他一起看向窗外的风景，“真的呢，今天的绣球花开得真漂亮。”

窗外的花园里阳光明媚，姹紫嫣红的绣球花在风中轻轻摇晃，绚烂而又美好。

“好了，再美也要快到手术时间了。”护士率先收回视线，劝说他回到病房：“反正最近几天都是晴天，等你手术完了随时都可以再来看。”

他不舍地收回了望向外面的眼神，我不知道他到底是在不舍这些绣球花，还是在不舍些其他什么。我只见他缓缓起身，拢了拢肩上的外套，向护士侧头微笑：“给你添麻烦了，我现在就回去。”

“这才对。”护士像是看见不听话的小孩终于听话了一样欣慰地笑起来，转身带领他准备离去，却又像是想起什么似的回头问他：“对了幸村君，刚才你是在和谁说话？”

我心虚地缩了缩脖子，更加努力减少自己的存在感。

“呵呵，和谁啊？”我仿佛感受到他往我这里瞥来的眼神，“是这里的守护灵哦。”

“噗。”护士用手掩住了自己的笑意，“没想到幸村君你也相信儿科那边的鬼故事啊，真意外啊。”

“阿拉，不行吗？”

我听见他们的脚步声逐渐走远后，才敢呼出胸中的闷气，看着窗外摇曳的绣球花丝毫没有雨滴的痕迹，不满的嘟起嘴。

“明明他才是骗子。”

我抱怨一句后继续坐在沙发上眺望。

湛蓝的天空。

徐徐的微风。

绚烂的花朵。

在我眼前的景色早已变了，仿佛那场骤雨从不存在过。

但我知道，那场雨永远不会停，在我眼中，也在他眼中。

不知过了多久，有声音穿过花园，透过落地窗，传到我的耳边。

是一阵匆忙慌乱的脚步声。

13.

到底谁才是真正的骗子。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文又名花式骂我室友。
> 
> 这篇文的初衷真的是沙雕医院日常来着，真的。
> 
> “我”到底是谁是什么形象任君想象（因为我也没设定来着
> 
> 至于真正的骗子是谁……


End file.
